


Filial Obligations

by threewalls



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Double Drabble, Familial Abuse, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-13
Updated: 2010-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-14 09:36:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><cite>"Daddy! Daddy! I fell!"</cite></p><p><cite>Gwendal is already flinching, stomach tensing, when von Christ flies from the council table, wailing.</cite></p>
            </blockquote>





	Filial Obligations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_Ganesh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/gifts).



> Written for Lady Ganesh, who asked for Gwendal and the prompt: purple.

The door opens and it's von Christ's large-eyed daughter, hobbling on a bandaged ankle, an apologetic maid behind her.

"Daddy! Daddy! I fell!"

Gwendal is already flinching, stomach tensing, when von Christ flies from the council table, wailing.

But von Christ doesn't tell his daughter how important the meeting her accident has just interrupted is or how much more his head hurts from the meeting itself. He strokes her hair and asks about her sprained ankle, her adventure and Gisela leans against her father, held tight.

Gwendal does not remember being Gisela's age, being younger than Conrad is now. Conrad would know not to come crying from his fall; Gwendal would not have climbed the tree.

Stoffel coughs. "Perhaps if we could return to business."

"Oh! What were we discussing?"

"My uncle had proposed a motion for funding renovations of Spitzberg Castle gardens in celebration of the Maou's birthday," Gwendal says. "You were choosing flower bed arrangements."

"What would I do without you?" The Maou reaches up to pet his face. "Gwendal's such a good boy to his mother."

Gwendal nods sharply, and returns to his position behind her chair. The scent of lavender on her makes his eyes burn.


End file.
